Talk You Down
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Santana's taunts go too far for even Quinn. Trying to talk to Rachel isn't easy when she doesn't understand. Their experiences are more different than she thought. Quinn/Rachel Friendship. Puck/Rachel Friendship. One-shot now story. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chibi-Kari:** This story was sitting there in the back of my mind ever since Santana started to get meaner and meaner this season. I really don't think she's too far out of character. And The Script has inspired me once again. This is a focus on Rachel and Quinn with a bit of Puck. Friendship everyone! I don't write slash, just saying. I may continue this...or I may not. I think it could turn into a good story, but I'm not sure there is a market for it and I have other things on my plate. I don't own Glee or The Script, but I would take either for Christmas! PS I survive off of feedback...it helps my writing improve. The good, the bad, and the downright ugly!

* * *

**Talk You Down**

Rachel stood up and walked to the centre of the choir room after Mr. Schuester called her name. She had purposely been trying to take a backseat and giving the solos to others, but she couldn't get out of the weekly assignment. She had made it two months so far it helped that winter break took up a month of that, but Finn had yet to take notice. He had yet to take her back. And without Kurt there to tease her into indignation she could feel herself shying away from the thing she loved most. Singing. But lately it had even seemed like she had forgotten that she loved it. It hurt just waiting for Finn. And, although, she should be used to it by now she wasn't. She was at her end and maybe he would understand after her song.

She pulled herself up to her tallest and threw a look at Puck. He had introduced her to the band when they were briefly dating last year and she had immediately fallen in love with them. He would enjoy it and approve at least. "You all know Mr. Schue's assignment was to take a song from a foreign band that we connected with and sing it to the class. I've chosen Talk You Down by The Script. They're a band from Ireland that some of you may or may not know." She smiled slightly at Puck who just nodded back at her.

She closed her eyes and signaled the band with a slight wave of her hand before starting.

"_I can feel the colour running as it's fading from my face._

_Try to speak but nothing's coming. Nothing I could say to make you stay._

_Grabbed your suitcase called a taxi. It's 3am now where you gonna go?_

_Gonna stay with friends in London and that's all I get to know._

_Just a cigarette gone. No you couldn't be that far._

_I'm driving in my car where I hope you are. Maybe I can talk you down. Maybe I can talk you down._

_Oh, we're standing on a tiny ledge. Before this goes over the edge._

_Gonna use my heart and not my head and try to open up your eyes. This is relationship suicide._

_'Cause if you go, I go. 'Cause if you go, I go._

_Taking shortcuts through the alleys while you're racing through my mind._

_Cops can chase but they won't catch me not before I get to speak my mind._

_If there's still time._

_Just a cigarette gone. No you couldn't be that far._

_I'm driving in my car where I hope you are. Maybe I can talk you down. Maybe I can talk you down._

_Oh, we're standing on a tiny ledge. Before this goes over the edge._

_Gonna use my heart and not my head and try to open up your eyes. This is relationship suicide._

_'Cause if you go, I go. 'Cause if you go, I go. 'Cause if you go, I go. 'Cause if you go, I go._

_We're standing on a tiny ledge. Before this goes over the edge._

_Gonna use my heart and not my head. Oh, we're standing on a tiny ledge._

_Before this goes over the edge. Gonna use my heart and not my head._

_Just a cigarette gone. No you couldn't be that far._

_I'm driving in my car where I hope you are. Maybe I can talk you down. Maybe I can talk you down._

_Oh, we're standing on a tiny ledge. Before this goes over the edge._

_Gonna use my heart and not my head and try to open up your eyes. This is relationship suicide._

_'Cause if you go, I go. 'Cause if you go, I go. 'Cause if you go, I go. 'Cause if you go, I go."_

The room was silent and she couldn't stop herself from looking up at Finn. He was staring at her intently and she only hoped that he realized that this was it. She couldn't do it anymore and the ball was in his court. This was his last second chance. She made a mistake, but he had made worse. He cheated on Quinn. He had done the same thing. The only difference was that she had told him and he never told Quinn. She was too tired for this. She was just too tired for any of this.

"You're pathetic." Rachel looked over to Santana as the Latina stood up. "Seriously, man-hands get over yourself. He doesn't want you."

"Santana-" Mr. Schuester warned slightly with his voice only to be cut off by Santana again.

"No one wants you. Not a single one of us here wants you. Hell, your own mother didn't even want you." Santana tipped her head to the side with a mocking shrug.

Rachel blinked slowly. She felt what felt like a slap rip through her body before she went completely numb. She wasn't going to cry. She wouldn't give Santana that satisfaction and she couldn't exactly deny it. Her mother had easily replaced her. Shelby wanted to be a mother just not her mother. She couldn't say anything to refute any of it and the silence of the room was overpowering. She turned on her heel. The last thing she heard was Santana calling for her to stop being so dramatic and Mr. Schue telling the Latina she had gone too far this time.

Rachel just shut the door quietly behind her and headed for the first place she could think of where she would be alone. The walk to the bathroom was quick. Her mind was still blank as she stared in the mirror.

The door opened slowly and Rachel saw Quinn slip in the door from the mirror. The blonde stood behind her waiting for an inclination that she was noticed.

Quinn had tried to make Rachel miserable, but she would never say something so hurtful. There was a line that she would never cross. And as someone who had to give up her baby she couldn't stand for something like this. Santana seemed to be out for blood lately, but this was farther than the other girl had ever gone before. Now Quinn could only watch the small brunette stare at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but wonder if this would be Beth seventeen years from now.

"Rachel, Santana was totally out of line." For once Quinn couldn't work her voice up to the commanding tone she normally spoke in. She was almost afraid of breaking this silence. Rachel had never reacted this way before. Normally she stormed out in a huff. This was completely different. That's what made Quinn follow her. She left Puck to yell at the Latina and followed Rachel with thoughts of Beth swimming in her head.

Rachel laughed bitterly. "Was she?"

Quinn's eyes widened slightly. "Of course."

"Funny. You all agreed with her just a month ago. None of you wanted me. You told me that." Rachel gripped the sides of the sink to steady herself. To hold on for just one more minute.

"Puck didn't say that. You know we say hurtful things sometimes, but we're always there for each other. We were there when Kurt's father was sick. We were there for each other for Brittany. You guys were there for me when I was pregnant. You were there when everyone found out Puck was the father." Quinn tried to grasp at straws.

"And you told me that you would make my life hell if the roles were reversed. Everyone told me to get over Jesse when that went down. The only time anyone wanted to run to my aid was after VA egged me and that was as Kurt said 'No one else can mess with her.' No one was there when Finn broke up with me. Either time. And none of you were there when everything went down with my mother. You guys have always cared only about how it affected you. And everyone has the gall to call me selfish. I make an effort to be there for everyone else." Rachel spun around and headed for the door.

Quinn made it through the door before it had a chance to swing shut. She couldn't really defend against anything that Rachel had said. There wasn't really anything to say to that. "You know what Santana said was a lie, Rachel. I'm here for you now! Puck is in there defending you. And I'm sure that Shelby misses you. It's so hard to give up your child. I would know."

Rachel spun around furiously. Her face was twisted into a scowl and Quinn took a slight step back. "Don't tell me what Shelby felt. I know what she said. She blatantly told me I wasn't family. She didn't want me. She wanted a family with your daughter. So you know what? Santana may be a bitch, but at least she doesn't lie about it. What you did isn't the same as what Shelby did. You had to do what was best for the child you loved. Shelby dangled a relationship in front of me and then just turned me away. Even you aren't that heartless."

Quinn didn't know what to say. Rachel had been quiet about what happened just mentioning that she didn't talk to Shelby anymore. She had no idea that anything like that happened. Not that she even knew the entire story now. Rachel was loud, but she was always quiet about herself and how she really felt. Everyone thought she had bounced back. Hell, that was why Quinn started to go after her again this year. She was still hurt over giving up her daughter and it seemed like Rachel had just moved on like nothing was wrong. It didn't seem fair so she wanted to make her hurt too. She didn't realize that Rachel was hurt. Was still hurting.

Quinn couldn't find the words to say to stop Rachel from continuing down that hall and right out the front doors of the school. She wasn't sure what to say, but she would have to say something.

"What you guys went through wasn't the same." Puck's voice startled Quinn.

She turned to her right and found him leaning against the lockers staring towards the doors. "I know it's not exactly the same."

Puck's gaze snapped to hers and she saw understanding there that she didn't want to realize. "No. You have no idea at all. You don't know what it's like to feel abandoned. You have no idea what anything she is going through is like. And you never will. You felt betrayed by your parents, but it wasn't a surprise and you got your mother back. You don't know what it's like to think everything is okay one day and then have someone show you just how much they never wanted you. You don't wake up everyday and wonder what you did wrong. It hasn't just happened to her once. It keeps happening. Over and over and then Santana rubs it in. You will never understand." Puck laughed slightly. "I have been waiting for her to have this meltdown though."

It took her a second to realize how he understood Rachel. She could understand why he was the lone voice that stuck up for her in his own way. He saw his father's abandonment in Rachel. He felt the same way and could see himself in her. "What should we do?"

Puck eyed her carefully before shrugging. "I'm going to do what I've been doing. The same thing she's always done for me. I'm going to be there."

He looked at Quinn one last time before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking towards the locker room. Quinn watched him until he turned the corner before looking back to the doors Rachel had disappeared through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibi-Kari:** Well, look how wrong I was about people not wanting to read friendship fics. I've got most of the third chapter written already and it has some great Sue/Will interaction. I had to bring in Kurt because I like their developing friendship in the show so I couldn't cut him out. Remember Quinn's never been a real friend to anyone...at least not in the show. Also, please don't tell me that Rachel's parents wouldn't leave her and I'm not painting them as bad parents. I've spent Christmas alone since I was sixteenish because that was just how schedules worked out with me and my parents. So it happens. I don't own and I hope to get chapter 3 (if people are still interested after this chapter) before the holidays...as I'm not doing anything except working during them. Feedback gives me life!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She didn't know what came over her. What made her stand on this doorstep. Maybe it was what Puck said to her about Rachel. Or maybe it was the image of her standing in front of that mirror looking like the world had fallen apart. And maybe it had.

Quinn crushed the plastic handles a little tighter as she took a deep breath and looked around. There weren't any cars in the driveway. That seemed a little strange when it was almost six at night. Maybe Rachel wouldn't be home and she could go home and think a little more about what she should do. But she was already uncomfortable with the entire situation. She didn't want to leave Rachel with those thoughts that Santana planted in her head. She had already been alone with those thoughts for six hours and those types of thoughts were self-destructive. She knew all too well how they would sink in and tear you apart. Quinn shook her head in disgust. All the names she had called Rachel just hoping to get to her. To try and hurt her just a little bit. Now she knew the smaller girl had heard every one and taken them all to heart. It was sick and she almost couldn't believe she did it. Only almost. She was head bitch in charge for a reason.

With a sigh and another glance at the empty driveway she reached up and rang the doorbell. She had already made the decision that she would give Rachel exactly one and a half minutes to open the door and if she didn't. Well…Quinn would just talk to her again tomorrow. She wasn't the comforting type anyway. She should have brought Puck, but that probably would have been a disaster. She could only imagine the number of times Puck would ask the two girls to make out for him.

She got to one minute and ten seconds when the door swung open. Rachel stood barefoot in a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top simply staring at the other girl. "What are you doing here, Quinn?"

"You skipped half your classes." The blonde shrugged slightly as she pushed her way into the house. It was too cold to be standing in the doorway like that.

She didn't know what exactly to do once she stepped in the foyer. The house was clean and almost looked unlived in. She could see the living room to her right and it looked like everything else was farther down the hall. She had never been here and had never imagined finding herself in Rachel Berry's house, but this wasn't what she was expecting. Maybe she thought there would be music playing. A piano set in the corner of a brightly lit family room. Pictures of a smiling Rachel hanging on every wall, but that wasn't what she found. The house was fitted with whites and creams, very simple. The furniture looked comfortable, but not really lived in. The pictures on the wall were sophisticated paintings not family pictures.

"So you thought you'd just come to my house and waltz in?" Rachel sneered slightly shutting the door before she stepped around Quinn and into her line of sight. "What do you want?"

Quinn shrugged lightly. She still wasn't sure what she was doing. Winging it wasn't exactly an appropriate answer. "I brought some ice cream. I thought I could be there for you this time."

Rachel looked momentarily shocked before pulling herself up in stance. "I'm vegan."

Quinn nodded slightly as she held up the bag. "I know. Tofu ice cream. I'm vegan, too. I bet you didn't know that." She tried to crack a slight smile, but Rachel seemed completely closed off.

Rachel blinked slightly. She wasn't sure what the blonde suddenly wanted with her, but she wasn't comfortable with this. It was like those lifetime teen movies. The naive girl lets the popular one into her life only to be humiliated in front of the entire school. The only difference was she wasn't naïve. "I think you should just go. I know you don't want to be here and I don't want you here. So whatever you're planning to make my life worse than it already is you can just forget about it. I'm not interested."

No one had ever turned down Quinn Fabray's extended friendship…or at least support. She wouldn't say she wanted to be friends with the smaller girl, but she would support her. She thought long and hard about what Rachel had accused them of and the first memory she had was when they sang Keep Holding On and Rachel squeezed her hand with a sad smile. Rachel had been there when Quinn needed her. And it was only proper for her to do the same no matter what Rachel wanted.

"Don't think that's how it works, Berry. Now point me to the kitchen before this melts and you better have cocoa powder and strawberries or I'll send you out in that weather to get them." Quinn watched as Rachel's mouth opened and closed slightly. This was the first time she had ever been able to render the other girl speechless. "Never mind, I'll find the kitchen myself."

She brushed past the other girl and into the hallway leading to the back of the house. To her left some stairs appeared so she passed those assuming they went to the bedrooms upstairs. Directly next to them was what she assumed were stairs to the basement. Finally to her right was a large kitchen. There was a small wooden table in the breakfast nook and bar stools around a floating counter that was so white that Quinn almost felt like shielding her eyes. None of the stainless steal appliances had fingerprints on them and all of the condiment jars were clearly labeled and pushed into their rightful positions. Even the fruit bowl in the middle of the floating counter seemed perfect. It was more than unnerving. Rachel had told them her fathers loved organization, but this was extreme. Suddenly, Rachel's OCD seemed small in comparison to this. She never would want to live with such rigid standards. And to think she had thought her house rules had been excessive.

She decided to dive right in throwing the bag of ice cream on the counter and started to search the cabinets and drawers for utensils. Finally after what felt like the fifth drawer she found the spoons.

"We don't have cocoa powder, but I think there are some strawberries somewhere." Rachel said as she moved to the refrigerator. "Bowls are in the upper cabinet to your right."

Quinn pulled the bowls down before taking out her phone and pressing a few keys. She picked up the bag of ice cream and pushed past Rachel who had just found the strawberries. "I'm putting this in the freezer until we can get the cocoa. It just won't be good without it."

Rachel crossed her arms with a huff. "I am not leaving you alone in my house to go and get cocoa powder that I'll only use this once. So either take that ice cream back out or go home. Better yet go home with your ice cream."

Quinn simply raised an eyebrow before walking to one of the barstools and sitting herself down. "How about offering your guest a beverage?"

For a minute Quinn wasn't sure that Rachel wouldn't storm across the kitchen and slap her. Instead the smaller girl narrowed her eyes. "Didn't you hear me? And you aren't a guest."

Quinn couldn't help but smile a little. She could deal with this Rachel. It was very similar to the girl she met the first day of school. The girl that infuriated her to no end with her bossy realism. Oh yes, Quinn could deal with her the same way she did before: showing her who was really in charge. This time without the name calling. "You opened your door to me. That automatically makes me a guest. And I'm not requiring you to take a trip anywhere. I already sent someone for us to get the cocoa powder."

Rachel's eyes widened. She knew this was a setup. They were probably going to slushie her in her own home. Or pour dairy filled chocolate sauce all over her. Suddenly a different possibility popped into her mind. Maybe, just maybe, Quinn had called Puck or Sam. Granted, Sam didn't really like her, but he wasn't open about it. And Puck would do anything for Quinn if the other girl asked. "Who?"

Quinn watched Rachel for a moment before answering. At first she hadn't planned on calling anyone, but she felt that she was in over her head when they had been standing alone in the kitchen. She knew he had been over to Rachel's house more than once and somehow the two had developed a small friendship in the last few months. Plus, he could relate to the bullying aspect. "Kurt's coming over."

Rachel's eyebrows rose into her bangs and Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the look of absolute surprise. "Kurt?"

"Yeah. You know the boy that acts more like a girl most of the time. Speaking of which, I'm sure he'll wonder where you got those jean shorts. I don't think I've seen you in anything normal. I'm impressed that you even own something that doesn't come with an animal on it or you can wear with knee high socks. Now how about you get me a coke." Quinn casually flipped her hair over her shoulder with a shrug.

"I don't have any pop. My daddies think it's unhealthy. I can get you water or tea." Rachel seemed to slip into hostess mode as she turned towards the cabinet to get a glass.

"Woah. What are you the stepford family? No way. A good dose of caffeine sugar is good for anyone. Even coach never outlawed it!" Quinn floundered for a second before pulling out her phone. "Kurt's just going to have to pick up a case of diet coke." Quinn glanced around for a moment. "Where are your dads anyway?"

Rachel shrugged slightly as she filled a cup with water. "Vacation. I think Puerto Rico or maybe it was Mexico." She paused for a minute glancing at the ceiling. "No Puerto Rico. Daddy was in Mexico for business last week when Dad was visiting Grandma in Chicago."

Quinn blinked. Her parents would have never left her home alone for any extended period of time. Especially not one trip after another. "Wow they travel a lot."

Rachel shrugged again. "They like to take a vacation after their business trips. You know mini-honeymoons. And Gran's been sick lately so Dad went out last month to stay with her."

"So you went to Chicago over Christmas?" It was the obvious conclusion. If her dad was staying with her grandma of course she would spend the holiday with them.

Rachel tensed slightly before turning to refill her glass of water. She wasn't sure what Quinn wanted with this small talk, but she actually couldn't wait for Kurt to just get there. Their conversations had been easy lately. They had been talking a lot about show tunes and Blaine. Kurt never asked her any deep questions and now that they weren't competition they could be friends.

The doorbell rang before Rachel heard the door swing open. "I've got the cocoa powder and some diet coke. I used the key under the doormat, Rachel. Are you in the kitchen?"

Quinn jumped slightly as Rachel called out an affirmative. She hadn't realized just how close Kurt and Rachel had grown if he was already letting himself in the house."

Rachel reached up to pull down a third bowl and busied herself by getting the strawberries out of the refrigerator. Kurt flounced into the room handing Quinn a bottle of diet coke before dropping the cocoa in front of Rachel with a "Ice cream in the freezer?"

Rachel hummed in response and continued to cut the strawberries carefully. "Grab some spoons too, please."

Kurt nodded as he got to work. When he left everything in front of Rachel he came back around the counter and took a seat next to Quinn looking at her curiously. "So what have you two girls been talking about?"

Quinn knew by the arch in his eyebrow he meant a lot more than that. He wanted to know why she was there. He wanted to know why she called him. Quinn shrugged slightly. She didn't want to just jump straight into everything that happened with Santana. "We were talking about Rachel's trip to Chicago over Christmas."

Quinn didn't expect Kurt's eyes to widen. He looked back in between the two of them. "Rachel didn't go to Chicago over Christmas. We went shopping Christmas Eve."

"Huh?" Quinn was flabbergasted. "I thought you said that your Dad was with your Grandma in Chicago."

Rachel pushed a bowl in front of the blonde. "He was. I never said I was in Chicago."

"But your other Dad was in Puerto Rico or Mexico or whatever." Quinn tried to grasp the situation. She didn't like the picture that was being painted in her mind.

"Mexico and he was." Rachel said simply as she stuck a spoon in her own ice cream.

Kurt blinked slightly. "Your dads weren't home? You should have come over to my place. You know my dad adores you!"

Rachel shrugged slightly. "We're Jewish. It's not like we celebrate Christmas anyway. And really. I wouldn't want to make things any more awkward than they already are with Finn. It doesn't matter."

"It does." Quinn's voice was firm. "And they aren't even here now. They're off together on vacation."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "I have school it's not like I can just go with them."

"They shouldn't have gone! They left you alone over the holidays! They could have come back and had one of those staycation things. They should be with you." Quinn wasn't sure why she felt so upset about the situation. Maybe it was because she had felt abandoned when her parents used to jetset off into the sunset together leaving her with her sister. Ever since her mom divorced her dad that had changed. Now, Quinn knew exactly how they should have been treating her before. And Rachel's parents didn't even leave her with someone else. She was all alone here.

"What the hell? You don't know me! You don't know my family! Why don't you just go back home to your little life and get the hell out of mine. I told you that earlier, didn't I! I don't want you here." Rachel threw her spoon back into the ice cream and headed out into the hallway and up the stairs.

Kurt flinched as a door upstairs slammed closed. The two sat in silence for a moment before Kurt turned to Quinn. "What's going on?" His voice was quiet and he lacked the usual flare that Quinn had grown used to hearing while she was living with Mercedes and the three would gossip in the living room.

She sighed slightly before dragging her hand through her hair. "I'm worried about her."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Why now?"

Quinn closed her eyes tightly. "Santana said something." She wasn't sure she wanted to even tell Kurt after everything that had gone down at school earlier that year.

"Yes?" Kurt prompted.

"You know Santana's been after Finn. Rachel sang a song to Finn during Glee and Santana got a little meaner than normal. She started going on about how none of us wanted her there and that she was being pathetic."

Kurt sucked in a slight breath. "What did Finn say?"

Quinn couldn't help the slight sardonic laugh that escaped her. "Finn? What does he normally say? Nothing. He didn't say anything. Mr. Schue didn't even try to stop it." Not really anyway. "And Santana just kept going."

"I'll talk to her. She'll bounce back. She's probably just a little upset. It's not like that's something she hasn't heard from the club before." Kurt said quietly.

"That wasn't all, Kurt." Quinn closed her eyes as she remembered Santana's words and how easily someone could say that to her own daughter.

"What?" Kurt didn't feel comfortable. Things were going too far with Santana and Rachel. They had been getting worse even before he left, but for it to upset even Quinn. Well, if it was as bad as he thought then he wasn't sure there was anything he could say. He also mentally noted to have a talk with Mr. Schue. The teacher made an effort with all of his students except Rachel and to let something go down in the middle of Glee…well that was just past wrong. Glee Club was a place to feel safe. He flinched slightly as he remembered Finn relaying the story of Mr. Schue blowing up at the small girl right before Sectionals.

"She said that even Shelby didn't want Rachel." Quinn watched as Kurt's face went completely blank. "No one knew what to say and Rachel just walked out of the room. It wasn't even a storm out, Kurt."

"Go." Kurt's voice was low and firm.

"No. I want to-" Quinn started. He had to understand that she wanted to be there for Rachel right now. Maybe it was to make it up to the small diva or maybe it was for her daughter.

"I said get out!" Kurt's voice boomed through the room and Quinn flinched slightly.

She had never heard him like this before and she wasn't going to stop and question it. For once she didn't feel the confidence that kept her on top of situations like this. She quickly grabbed her purse and made her way out the front door. Kurt would take care of Rachel right now. It wasn't like she was making the situation better right now, but she still had to do something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chibi-Kari:** What a difference in reviews between chapter 1 and 2. At least no one seemed mad that I brought Kurt in. I was a little worried. Anyway I hope I didn't stray too far out of anyone's characters in this chapter. Feedback everyone! Keep it coming because it motivates me to write! Oh and I don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was right after second period when Rachel's name echoed through the school with an order for her to go to the principal's office. She wasn't quite sure what he wanted with her. Sure she walked out of school yesterday after forth period Music, aka Glee Club's music class, but many a student skipped class without getting in trouble. Puck did it all the time. She was sure he hadn't been to a Math class in years. Half a day shouldn't mean anything and she was almost certain her teachers embraced her absence.

She glanced at the secretary who simply nodded for enter Principal Figgins' office. With a soft knock and a turn of the handle she walked into the room. Rachel couldn't figure out why she was here at all now that she saw everyone sitting in the room. Santana, Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester, Principal Figgins of course. "Mr. Hummel? What are you doing here?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Like you don't know, Berry."

"Keep your trap closed, Lopez." Sue snapped at the young Latina sitting next to her on the couch.

Mr. Hummel turned slightly with a smile and patted the chair next to him. "Come sit next to me, Rachel."

She nodded slightly as she glanced around the room before settling her gaze on the principal. "Why are am I here?" The last place Rachel wanted to be right now was anywhere near Santana.

Mr. Figgins rubbed the bridge of his nose tightly before turning to the girl in front of him. He almost hadn't believed it when the complaint came to him, but in all of his experience he could now see it. When Rachel first enrolled he had her pegged as manipulative and bossy. He had enough experience to see through her. Things had obviously changed. He had wondered why he hadn't had her storming into his office complaining about one thing or another a few weeks ago. "It has come to my attention that you're having a hard time with some other students."

Rachel's eyes widened as she glanced at Santana. Now she understood, but he had no idea how Figgins found out about what had happened. This would only make things worse. "Nothing that can't be explained-"

"Rachel." Kurt's father placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Have you been bullied?"

"I-I." She tried to ignore the tears that were starting to blur her vision. She wasn't going to cry about this. She hadn't cried over mean names in years. She actually hadn't cried in a long time and then the end of last year happened. Now it seemed she did more than her fair share.

"What has this school come to? First my son and now her. You won't keep getting away with letting students' treatment slide like this. There needs to be a zero-tolerance policy instated! This is proof of that!" Burt Hummel couldn't believe he hadn't known this was happening. He didn't believe the lively girl that used to date Finn and who now was almost inseparable with Kurt was tortured like this. Of course it seemed that these kids liked to leave their parents blind to their problems. When Kurt had come to him last night about what was happening to Rachel he hadn't hesitated to standup for her. Especially when he heard of Mr. Schuester's treatment of the young girl. School was supposed to be a safe place and if he was able he would do like he did for Kurt and pull her out and put her in a better school. Sadly, all he could do was be her voice since both of her parents seemed to be absent.

Will raised his hands to try and placate Kurt's father. He thought the man was blowing the situation out of proportion. Rachel always was able to take care of herself and would speak up when she really needed to. "Your son's case was completely different. I don't argue that Santana went a little too far, but Rachel isn't in fear of her life. This is just a simple spat between two girls that went out of control."

Burt spun to look at the teacher. "Simple spat? From what I've heard that girl over there verbally attacked Rachel without provocation! And this isn't new. It's a reoccurring thing. And don't think I'm going to ignore that this _one _incident happened in the middle of your class!"

Figgins raised his hands slightly to calm the room. "Ms. Berry. I'm still a little in the dark. What did Ms. Lopez say to you yesterday?"

Rachel's mouth opened and closed. She didn't want to be here. This was only going to make her life worse. If she thought it was unbearable now she didn't want to think about what it would be like after this. Everyone would think she told. Santana would be out for blood. Her eyes widened panicked.

Burt quickly saw that she wasn't willing to say anything. "The girl said that no one wanted her at this school."

"That wasn't quite what she said. Santana was talking about the class." Will interjected.

"Will, that doesn't make the comment any better. While, completely inappropriate I'm not sure the school board will see that as bullying." Figgins sat back slightly. He couldn't sugarcoat this. The Lopez girl was skating a fine line, but the school board was easily bought and the Lopez Family was a lot more popular than the Berry Family. It was easy to see this was emotional abuse, but he could only do so much.

"She obviously was including more than the classroom!" Burt exploded. He couldn't even believe kids could be so cruel when Kurt had told him what happened. He didn't remember kids saying things like that when he was young. "That girl told Rachel that even her mother didn't want her. She also calls her names like pathetic and Ru-Paul."

Figgins eyebrows raised. "Why did you say that?" He couldn't begin to understand why someone would say something like that to another student. He had heard a lot of things, but bringing into question the worth of another student was rare. There was no question it was bullying.

Santana shrugged lightly before sneering at Rachel. "It's true isn't it?"

Burt stood swiftly pulling Rachel up with him. "You need to take care of this. No child should ever have to hear something like that. Bullying isn't just physical and the Lima School Board needs to learn that!"

The room was quiet for a moment after the two disappeared behind the slammed door.

"If you had an ounce of backbone in your body Lopez here wouldn't have dared to speak out like that especially in your classroom." Sue snarled slightly at Will.

Will huffed in protest. "You encourage this type of behavior, Sue. Don't act like you don't."

"I encourage my Cheerios to keep the proper pecking order and name calling builds character. What Lopez did was defamation and pure cruelty and I don't encourage that." She turned towards the Latina. "And that's why you will take off your uniform as you are no longer a member of The Cheerios."

"What?" Santana stood up fuming. "You can't take my position away from me because of that stupid little bitch!"

Sue stood up. "I am the coach and I can do anything I want. You are dismissed from your position."

"You need me!" Santana insisted.

Sue's eyes narrowed. This girl needed a reality check. "You're not a flyer. Tumblers are a dime a dozen. There are plenty of girls willing and able to replace you and one will."

"I was acting captain last year! The girls respect me!" Santana argued.

"Don't think I don't know how you got Q, while pregnant, to help you. None of the girls respect you and part of that is the blatant lack of respect you have for yourself. Don't think I don't know about all the boys you've slept with. My Cheerios should inspire a different type of behavior than you are showing." Sue took a step closer to the now silent girl. "Now get out of here and that uniform better be in my office and dry cleaned by five."

"I'll cut her!" Santana yelled as she stomped towards the door.

"Ms. Lopez." Figgins called her. "That sounded like a threat. If you even try to go through with that we won't hesitate to kick you out of this school. Even the board won't ignore threats of physical violence with witnesses."

Santana pulled the door shut harshly. The glass rattled in the window pane.

"This has been blown completely out of proportion. Santana is a lot of things, but her bark is worse than her bite." Will shook his head. Santana was going to be horrible to deal with at Glee Club this afternoon.

"And I've heard you have quite the bark, too." Sue leaned back on the couch. "It seems you've yelled at the diva in front of your entire classroom for exercising her freedom not to speak. I thought your little club of misfits was about finding a place and expressing yourself without fear. It seems you can't remember your own self-righteous speeches. It must be all the hair gel poisoning your brain."

Will's mouth opened and closed. He had no idea how she found out about that. He couldn't deny it. If they asked any of the students they would know. "Rachel was out of line and I was just correcting her. She needs to learn to be a team player."

Figgins eyes narrowed. "A teacher never yells at a student, William. No matter what. You lead by example. You used to know that. And this isn't the first complaint of unfair treatment from you towards Rachel."

Will rolled his eyes. "She's a squeaky wheel and dramatic. Anything you heard from her is defiantly blown out of proportion."

Figgins shook his head. "Kids have destroyed their own lives over less than this. We're just lucky that it was brought to my attention before something serious happened. You should have done something about this a long time ago. Your behavior is completely inappropriate for a teacher. I'm sorry to have to do this, but I'm asking you to leave. You're suspended pending further investigation."

Will shook his head before standing and heading towards the door. "Those kids need me. I haven't done anything wrong. We're being to sensitive after what happened with Kurt. Yeah maybe Santana is a little of a bully, but this doesn't have to be resolved this way. And what about the club? Who is going to take care of that?"

"We've already put a call into Ms. Holliday." Figgins answered before shaking his head. "I think you need to take this time to look at the situation objectively, William."

Will lifted his arms in a half shrug of disbelief before he turned away from them. "This is ridiculous."

Sue called from over her shoulder stopping him as he strode angrily to the door. "You know what's worse than a bully, Will?"

He huffed slightly before rolling his eyes. "What, Sue? A whiney student that won't stand up for themselves?"

Sue's eyes narrowed. "No. An ineffectual teacher. Teachers are supposed to be a support system. I support my Cheerios and any student that needs protection. I did my best with your little male diva. You can only act as far as the school will let you, but you haven't been doing anything at all. Now how about you take Figgins' advice and get out of here before the little elves of idiocy in your hair try to take over the school." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

The club was silent as Rachel walked into the room. Santana glowered at her from the back row in her street clothes. "I hope you're happy. I'm off The Cheerios."

Rachel shook her head slightly. She just wanted to have this day over with. This morning was bad, but everything spun out of control after the meeting. Kids were glaring at her.

"Hey kids!" Ms. Holliday smiled tightly as she walked into the room. She had heard what happened and sadly wasn't too surprised when she heard what happened with Rachel. She was at least glad that she wasn't walking into the situation blind, but these kids were going to be hell to deal with.

"Not that it's not great to see you and all, Ms. H, but where's Mr. Schue?" Artie asked as he squeezed his girlfriend's hand.

She took a deep breath. Obviously all these kids had Spanish before everything went down. "Mr. Schuester is taking some time off for awhile."

Mercedes' turned to Rachel with a sneer. "You better not have gotten him fired! This is ridiculous. You shouldn't have gone to the principal. Now we're screwed for Regionals. Thanks Rachel. Like it wasn't bad enough that we lost Kurt. Now we've lost Mr. Schue."

Rachel shook her head. "I didn't."

"No. I did." Quinn threw her bag on the floor as she walked into the room.

Rachel's eyes widened as she turned to look at the other girl. "I told you to stay out of my life!"

Quinn just raised an eyebrow. "And I thought I told you I wouldn't."

Rachel lunged at the blonde only to be caught around the waist by Puck. "You've ruined my life!"

Puck picked Rachel up and threw her unceremoniously over his shoulder. "We're out for the day, Ms. H. Tell our other teachers. I'm trying to keep a good record and all." He swooped down and grabbed both bags before heading out the door Rachel still struggling over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chibi-Kari: **I should be writing my personal statement for my PhD application, but I'm not...so you all should be excited for this chapter! I don't own, but I still love feedback more than anything else. This chapter marks a turning point and don't worry Kurt will be back and changes will happen. Happy New Years (early)!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Why the hell would you go to the principal?" Mercedes sneered at Quinn who was still looking towards the door Puck had pulled Rachel through. They could still hear Rachel screaming words that no one had been aware she even knew.

"Why wouldn't I? After everything that happened yesterday. No one did anything and it was time for someone to." Quinn replied with a shrug as she strode to the chairs.

"Bull shit, Q. This is all about your power! You wanted to be HBIC and undisputed leader of the Cheerios. You've never done a thing for someone else in your entire life! I know you. And you're one loco bitch." Santana sneered as she stood up.

"Kids." Miss Holiday raised her hands. The room was getting out of control and she had to admit that if anyone had a bad attitude it was obviously the Latina.

"One second, Ms. H. I think the entire club needs a reality check and I'm going to give it to them." Quinn raised her hand. "First of all, Satan, this has nothing to do with you and me. If it did you'd still be on the team and I would be torturing you the legal way. I had nothing to do with you losing your spot on the team. Cheering isn't your life. Popularity is all you want. I think your boob job shows that and if anyone is pathetic it's you."

"How am I pathetic?" Santana sneered as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "People fear me. People respect me."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "They won't fear you anymore and no one respects you. No one ever has. And how you're pathetic? That one's easy. Take a look at how you went after Finn. Look at how you treated Rachel. She was there for you last year at Sectionals. Forgot about that? Rachel has been there for each of us."

"To take our solos." Mercedes mumbled.

Quinn's eyes flashed. "No. To support each and every one of you. Yes, she was demanding, but she was always there when someone fell to pick them back up. When everything went down with babygate she was there."

"She was the one that told!" Mercedes argued back.

"And she was right to. And I told her that the same day. She had the backbone that I didn't. She did what I was afraid to do and she did it for me not for her." There were several sounds of protest, but Quinn raised her hand again. "It had nothing to do with her wanting Finn. It was about the entire situation. Rachel thinks of things as fair and unfair. She did something great for me and gave me a strength and a voice when I wasn't willing to speak. So what I did for her today was the same thing. I gave her a voice when her's was silenced."

"She's never had a problem staying silent before?" Artie mumbled slightly. He could see what Quinn was saying, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to understand what Puck's glances at Rachel meant. He didn't want to notice her silence. Maybe everyone else didn't see it, but he simply didn't want to.

"Really? How many times has she bent for us? And how many times have we bent for her?" Quinn looked at the boy. He was gripping Brit's hand tightly. She had a feeling he had noticed, at least because of Puck. "And what's she loud about? What does she complain about? What do any of you know about her?"

"What's there to know?" Tina asked quietly. "She has two gay dads and dreams of being on Broadway."

"And do you know what she did for Christmas?" Quinn asked in response.

"Spent it with her family like everyone else?" Sam didn't pretend to know her, but it was logical.

Quinn shook her head slightly. "She spent Christmas Eve with Kurt and Christmas day alone."

"Jewish people don't need Christmas." Santana crossed her arms.

"Everyone needs Santa." Brit mumbled quietly. "Did he even bring her a present?"

This wasn't how Quinn hoped. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but this wasn't it. Everyone was so quick to rally around everyone except Rachel. It was sick and she had been a part of that. Everyone had been a part of that except Puck. Now she was on the other side she couldn't believe it. She turned before making it to the actual chairs and taking a seat. "Ms. H, I think I'll be leaving, too."

Ms. Holiday shook her head slightly. "That doesn't seem like a good idea."

Quinn smiled wryly. "It probably isn't, but maybe it'll help. At this point it's all I can do." She shook her head slightly grabbing her bag from the floor. "And you all say Rachel is selfish."

Rachel had been fuming about two feet from him as soon as he dropped her on her ass on the cold bleachers.

"You gunna talk to me, Berry?" Puck grunted slightly as he slid next to her. His feet were cold and wet from the snow and he was sure that she was freezing without her coat, but this was their place.

"What is with everyone trying to talk to me? First Quinn. Then Kurt. Now you. No one wanted to talk to me before so why is it different now? You all waited until after Santana announced the truth to everyone and now you all care. You didn't care before. No one did."

"Shit, Rach. You know that isn't true. None of that is true. Kurt's cared for awhile. I've cared for longer and Quinn just never realized." He wasn't eloquent and he wasn't sure what she wanted to hear. He was actually starting to think she didn't want to hear anything at all. She was defeated and he knew that feeling all too well. There came a point where you realized you had to pick yourself off the ground and it hurt. Rachel helped pick him off the ground and he wanted to do the same for her. "You've been there for all of us. Let us be there for you."

Rachel crossed her arms. "I'm fine."

Puck couldn't stop the anger from boiling. "Like hell! You are the farthest thing from fine that I've seen in a long time! You got a raw deal, Rach. You've got a shit life and you're just rolling over. Fight back! You used to fight back and now you won't."

Rachel's head snapped up and Puck was a little relieved to see some of the fight return to her eyes. "And why should I? Huh, Puck?" He flinched slightly when she called him Puck. "I fight for something and everyone just turns away. I offer myself over and over again and get nothing. Nothing! People just use me and leave!"

He shook his head slightly. "Rachel, please listen to me. This whole new attitude is a bad decision and I'm the king of those. I can see them from a hundred miles away. There are people there that want you for you and not to just use you. Kurt. Me. Hell, Quinn."

"Kurt?" Rachel scoffed.

"Yes and you know that so stop pulling this crap. Don't you think if he was using you he would have been friends in glee club? No. He's friends now because he's wants to be your friend. Don't even pretend otherwise because you know that for a fact." He suddenly felt tired. He could see what was going on. Hell, they grew up in religion classes together. He knew her story he could see how she felt and she was justified. He never understood how her parents treated her, but part of that was because his mom was crazy about his life. Her parents cared for how she made them look. It was a little sick, but she had acted like it was okay for so long that they didn't have a problem with it. They were too blind to see what it was doing to the little girl that he knew they loved.

Rachel shook her head slightly. She had wanted this so long ago, but now it seemed too little too late. "Noah…I can't do this anymore." She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know how to fix her life…how to fix herself.

He nodded slightly as he threw his arm around her and pulled her into his side. He had done this with his little sister during the time she was being bullied, but it had never been like this. He had never had to do this with someone outside of his family. He was as out of his element as she was. "I know. But you're not doing it alone. Let us do it for awhile."

She shook her head slightly. "You'll leave. Everyone leaves."

"We won't." Puck jumped slightly as Quinn climbed the bleachers with their coats in her hand. "I want to be there. Puck wants to be there. Kurt will be there. Let us in. Let us help."

Rachel watched her warily. "How'd you get my coat? It was in my locker."

Quinn threw the coats at Puck and turned away slightly. "Remember those notes in your locker last year…well yeah that was me."

Rachel laughed slightly. "Some of those were rather creative."

Quinn turned back around her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't think about it. I was so angry. I was just so angry and I wanted to hurt other people. You were so confident-"

Rachel raised her hand. "Please. I just don't want to talk about this. I don't want explanations." She laughed slightly again. "You think I would. I used to imagine asking you why you chose me to torture. You made my life hell and for so long I wanted to know why. But now I don't. I don't. Just please."

Quinn nodded. She probably couldn't give Rachel a good answer anyway. Not an answer that would take away all of the pain she inflicted. She watched Puck let go of Rachel to put on his coat and help her put on hers before pulling the smaller girl back into his half hug. She took the last few steps and sat down next to Rachel. Right now this was all she could do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chibi-Kari:** Hello, all! In celebration of the new Glee tonight I've written a new chapter! I meant to get this up earlier and I had hoped to update some of my other stories (especially Wishes, but I'm all out of inspiration there), but I started looking at Help Feed the Troll (website online if you guys don't know) and nothing got written. It doesn't help that I don't have internet at home right now and am moving next weekend. So I'll probably be swamped to the end of the month! But anyway, here is a chapter. This is coming to the end of the story. It was originally meant to be a one-shot anyway, so I don't really know where to go from here. I don't own because if I did Finn wouldn't be such an idiot and Jesse would still be on the show. And this season would be just as epic as the back episodes of season 1. Feedback keeps me alive! PS this is my first time writing Brittany and I hope I got her right...or as right as anyone can!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kurt stood in the front of the music room just staring at his old club. Blaine shifted awkwardly beside him. He closed his eyes tightly and held up a hand when he saw Mercedes start to open her mouth. He couldn't believe what he had heard from the people he had thought of as his only supporters. His only friends for the past year. They had tore Rachel down before, but he thought after listening to Quinn they might take a look at themselves. He should have known that wouldn't be the case. Just a few months ago he probably would have been standing there with them. But that had all changed the moment Rachel had understood him in a way that no one else tried. She was lonely even when she was with Finn and she let him see that. After that moment he couldn't turn a blind eye like everyone else was. He didn't want to anymore.

He had rushed over right after school, glad that Dalton ended almost an hour before McKinley, when his Dad texted him what happened in Figgins' office that morning. He knew Rachel would need him and it didn't hurt that he could have a verbal blowout with Santana. What he didn't expect was to find Quinn ripping into his old team and their unaffected responses.

"I don't even know what to say." He really didn't. It was one of the only moments in his life where he felt completely out of wits. Even when he was afraid to tell his father he was gay or being threatened he didn't feel like this. These were people he thought he knew. People he thought would rally around their teammate.

"Don't act like you didn't say anything mean to her before." Santana snorted before crossing her arms. "You're all holier-than-thou now that you've found your new home at Dalton. How about you take your little boy toy and go back there."

"He looks like a real person to me." Brittany mumbled in the back as Artie tried to quiet her.

Kurt just shook his head. "Why were you all there for me and not Rachel? What's so different about us?"

"It's not the same at all." Mercedes shook her head. "Kurt, you were being bullied for being who you are."

"And you're bullying her for being who she is." Kurt answered softly. Why couldn't they understand.

"No. She's being an annoying little drama queen. We're just pointing that out." Santana leaned back in her chair.

"By calling her names like Ru-Paul and Treasure Trail? Man hands? How do any of those have anything to do with telling her she's a drama queen? How about telling her that even her mother doesn't want her? How is that telling her she's being annoying? That isn't honesty, Santana. What you're doing is taking a pound of flesh with each of those comments and she can't take anymore. There are words for you-for all of you and I won't use them right now. I don't want to say something that I'll want to take back later." Kurt laughed a little sardonically. "Although, I don't think I'd take any of it back."

"S, you can't say any of those things anymore if they're making her lighter. She'll disappear like Keira Knightley!" Brittany's eyes widened as she shook her head slightly in panic.

"That's not what he means." Artie tried to calm her.

"No! It must be! She's gotten thinner since last year! It must be all the names we called her…although Coach may like this weight loss program." She turned to Artie. "Call me names. Then I won't have to drink that stuff Coach gives us anymore. It makes me feel like I'm throwing up babies."

"B-" Santana turned to her.

She shook her head quickly. "I don't like being mean. Thumper's mom always told him if he couldn't say anything nice to not say anything at all. You need to listen to Thumper's mom."

Blaine looked over at Kurt in a slight panic, "Is she okay?"

"Just don't ask." Kurt mumbled. Brittney could always bring a surprised smile to his face, but right now he didn't want to smile. He didn't want any of this to be happening. "I thought you guys would be better than this. I thought you guys understood what it was like to be walked on. And yet you do it to Rachel over and over again. I'm not saying I was any better. Hell, Santana is right I was horrible before." He stopped for a minute. There didn't seem to be any words. "Before I knew her. She's a good person and none of you want to see that."

"Good person? She made out with Puck while we were dating!" Finn burst from the back of the room.

Kurt raised a simple eyebrow. "While you were flirting with Santana? And isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, bro?"

"Pot? What?" Finn mumbled.

"You made out with Rachel while you were dating Quinn. While you thought Quinn was pregnant with your kid. Did you get amnesia?" Kurt had spent so long trying to ignore all the flaws in Finn. He had liked him for so long he was willing to look past those things, but now that he lived with him he could see it all. Finn claimed he never meant to hurt anyone when he did something wrong, but that just didn't seem to add up. He just didn't want to get caught. He had double standards. "I'm not saying Rachel wasn't in the wrong, but I didn't think you guys were actually 'dating' per-say when she did that. If I remember correctly you were fighting and on a bit of a break. You are allowed to sleep with Santana while trying to win Rachel back, but when you're not 100% together she's still expected to wait around for you?"

"She said she loved me!" Finn argued.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "And you said you loved her."

That effectively shut Finn up.

Kurt scanned the room looking for someone, anyone, to understand. "You all don't realize the shit she's gone through do you?"

"She's fine, Kurt." Tina argued softly. She was beginning to not even believe that statement. "She would tell us if she wasn't."

"Would she really? It seems like the opposite to me. She get's quiet when she's hurt. But what would I know? I mean I'm only her friend. You guys are her current teammates and you seem to think you know her better than me." He grabbed his phone as he felt it vibrate. He had better places to be than talking to this brick wall. "I guess I expected something I should've known wasn't there."

"What?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"Compassion." Kurt closed his phone and turned to Blaine. "Let's go. I want to introduce you to my best friend."

They had barely made it five steps when the sound of hurried steps rang out behind them. Kurt imagined it was Mercedes coming to her senses or maybe Tina. It had always been the three of them against the world. He almost came to a complete stop when an arm linked with his and Brittany fell into step next to him.

"I wanna go see Rachel, too."

"Brittany, this doesn't have anything to do with Bambi." Kurt didn't know if Brittany was the best person to come along with them. She had said her fair share of mean things to Rachel and he didn't think she'd fully grip what was going on. It wouldn't do any good for Brittany to say something unintentional and make things worse.

Brittany seemed to choose her words carefully. "I'm not stupid, Kurt. I know she's sad. I'm good at cheering. That's why I'm a Cheerio."

Kurt could only nod slightly as he caught Blaine's look of disbelief. Not knowing Brittany and hearing half the things that came out of her mouth would be a shock to anyone.

The rest of the walk to the football field was quiet and Kurt tried to ignore the snow seeping into his new boots. He needed to be there and he wasn't going to hesitate.


End file.
